Yongbi (character)
This page articles the titular character of Yongbi the Invincible. If you are looking for the series itself, go here. ---- Yongbi (용비, Yongbi) is a senior member of the old murim, being a part of the Sage Forest. He is also the former Lord Commander of the Black Lancers and a former bounty hunter. His wife is Hong Ye-Mong. Appearance Yongbi is an attractive young man with a distinct lack of facial hair, a lean but well-defined musculature and long black hair that he fastens into a flowing ponytail and several loose strands of hair that hang over his forehead. He wears the common garbs of the time and usually carries around a staff and sword with him. Several decades after the war against the Asura Blood Sect, Yongbi has aged noticeably with a visibly matured face, wrinkles on his forehead and a respectable greyed beard. Image Gallery Personality Yongbi is an outwardly jovial, carefree and perverted person with a distinctive penchant for alcohol and money (a trait he shared with his steed Biryong). Despite his seemingly lackadaisical persona, Yongbi is deceptively loyal, trustworthy and empathising. Yongbi can be serious at times, usually when engaging a powerful foe or when addressing his traumatic past. Although he is usually cheerful, he is quite the tragic character. Yongbi struggles to deal with his inner demons. After finding out that Jeok Seong survived the battle at Yogok Gorge, he would rather hide his consciousness deep within than face him. Even though he sends money to take care of the Horselord's tribe, he takes no responsibility for how the money is spent or care if it is misused. In the past, people saw him as a blood thirsty demon who would slaughter his enemies without remorse and would send hordes of his own men to their deaths. While he did do that, Yongbi did not find thrill in those deeds and is haunted by his past. He often sees the spirits of those he slaughtered, and calls it a long nightmare that he cannot escape no matter how hard he struggles.Chapter 122 (Yongbi) He did care about his subordinates somewhat as he was seen tracking down their families in the Middle Kingdom to aid them. Perhaps his most distinguishing trait is his extreme lust for money. When a large sum of money is involved, Yongbi would go crazy and be unable think coherently,Chapter 6 (Yongbi) causing him to fall for obvious traps.Chapter 5 (Yongbi) He will also do literally anything for money, even going as far as revealing important secrets about the Golden Castle to a stranger he just met.Chapter 67 (Yongbi) Even decades after the war against the Asura Blood Sect, Yongbi has retained his desire for money as seen when he questions if Gang Ryong had compensated them for room and board. History As the scion of a traitorous noble family, Yongbi was scoured of human emotions and raised as a tool solely for war.Chapter 92 (Yongbi) In his childhood, Yongbi was frequently pitted against other children in death matches with him being the sole survivor every time.Chapter 101 (Yongbi) After surviving being thrown into brutal battles over and over again, he eventually earned the rank of general at a young age and was labelled as the "Demon of the Military".Chapter 107 (Yongbi) At some point, he encountered a young Hong Ye-Mong and struck by her beauty, experienced a rare surge of emotions. Yongbi also formerly worked for an escort agency. Later, Yongbi became the Lord Commander of the Black Lancers and waged a war to exterminate the Horselords of the borderlands. During the final battle, the Grand General's chief aide informed Yongbi that all the Black Lancers would be killed off in a trap except him.Chapter 94 (Yongbi) Enraged, Yongbi slaughtered the aide and the Grand General's elite bodyguards, and rushed to Yogok Gorge only to be met with the gruesome bodies of his men and the Horselords rolling in the flames.Chapter 124 (Yongbi) Against his will, he was saved by the Horselords' prince who had a word with him before passing away. Struggling to cope with the events, Yongbi lost his will to live and eventually wandered off.Chapter 125 (Yongbi) Soon after, he was saved by the Gold Bug and learned that the members of the Horselords' tribe had sold themselves into slavery to survive. With nowhere to return to, Yongbi departed to the murim where he earned money to help the Horselords' tribe.Chapter 126 (Yongbi) At some point, Elder Muk arranged a meeting between Yongbi and Hong Ye-Mong, and they got engaged.Chapter 45 (Yongbi) Afterwards, Yongbi swindled the Red Bloods out of their wealth, leaving them almost penniless.Chapter 7 (Yongbi) Plot ''Yongbi the Invincible Volume 1 Yongbi humorously travelled through the murim with his unwilling prisoner Goo Hwi. On the way he was accosted by some of the Black Snake assassins, but he dealt with them effortlessly. While setting up for the night, Biryong discovered a mysterious boy floating in the river. Fishing him out, Yongbi wondered where the rich-looking boy came from. In the morning, he dispatched the two men pursuing the boy. When the boy woke up, they headed off for Hobuk Province after Yongbi shamelessly deceived him for more compensation. Later that day, Yongbi successfully turned Goo Hwi in to the authorities and took the boy to his promised destination where he learned that the boy is the only son of Yul Mog-In, the head of Geumcheonbo. Yongbi voiced his displeasure in missing the opportunity to swindle more money from the boy and at that moment, a maid named Aeng Aeng arrived to entertain him. Yongbi mistook her for a harlot and started to remove his clothes but the misunderstanding was quickly corrected. Eventually, he got very drunk and caused a lot of trouble for his hosts. When Yongbi fell asleep, Hwangbo Soong and his men seemingly executed Yongbi and searched for the medallion given to him by the boy. Yongbi then revealed he was still alive, frightening everyone in the room. He then played with the medallion before throwing it out the window where Biryong escaped with it. As Yongbi prepared to leave, Aeng Aeng struck him for his theatrics. Soon after, Yongbi woke up to find himself shackled in a dungeon with a woman counting money near him. It was revealed in a flashback that after they left Hobuk castle, Biryong dozed off, steering them off course into a river. Then they stumbled onto a trap disguised as a drinking contest and Yongbi participated, lured by the prospect of enormous wealth. He consumed 3 of drugged wine leading to his capture. Back at the dungeon, Yongbi got angry and tried to free himself but only ended up dislocating his arm as the chains were made with "eternal steel". He then finally recognized the woman as Hong Ye-Mong, the leader of the Red Bloods. After Hong Ye-Mong left to prepare his execution, Yongbi freed himself from his shackles having swiped the keys earlier. On the way out, he overheard a conversation that the boy who fled with Goo Hwi, Yul Mugi, and the Golden Medallion can potentially bring him billions of gold and became extremely excited. After reuniting with Biryong, they happily escaped thinking they deceived the Red Bloods with a decoy. Then they headed to Mt. Gwe-Heung to find Yul Mugi. Yongbi's journey is delayed as Biryong struggled to deal with his constipation. Three men approached them and the eldest brother helped free the blockage from Biryong's anus which turns out to be a medallion. At that, he gave Yongbi some medicinal herbs and the three men left. When Yongbi inspected the item, he finally recognized it as the Golden Medallion and excitedly exclaimed so, catching the attention of the three men. The three men then approached Yongbi and, after confirming that the medallion was indeed the Golden Medallion, they drew their weapons and attacked. Although Yongbi dodged every attack and rode off, the three men easily caught up and injured him. Mentioning that he would no longer go easy on the three men for spilling his blood, Yongbi switched to a serious demeanor and prepared to fight. ---- :''Between the events of Yongbi the Invincible and Gosu (The Master)... Yongbi was involved in the Old Murim Alliance's war against the Demonic Cult. Shortly after this war, he, Goo Hwi and Hong Ye-Mong fought against and permanently injured Sa Paecheon,Chapter 78 (Gosu) which eventually lead to Sa Paecheon's consecutive defeats against those affiliated with the Heavenly Destruction Sect. ---- ''Gosu (The Master) Season 2 Introduction Having recovered enough from his illness, Yongbi sees Gang Ryong off alongside other senior members after briefly hosting him. As the young gosu leaves for Yellow Dragon Mountain, Yongbi questions if Ryong had paid for room and board, displaying his money grubbing personality which annoys Hong Ye-Mong.Chapter 89 Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect Powers & Abilities Much like Goo Hwi, Yongbi still possesses an incredible amount of power, even in his old age. He was shown to be able to easily smash Hwan Sa's Palace of Conception, a powerful technique that even the Seven Slayers of the Sky Gorge found difficult to get out of, which struck fear into those who had witnessed the display.Chapter 140 (Gosu) During the days of the Old Murim, Yongbi was referred to as a monster by Sanggwan Chaek, whom, at the time had been possessed by the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword, which granted him the power of the Lightning God. Sanggwan also referred to Yongbi as someone who had obtained the "ultimate level of martial arts".Chapter 128 (Yongbi) '''Immense Durability & Endurance:' Having honed his skill in countless brutal battlefields, Yongbi has proven to be a tough and fearsome warrior. He has shown numerous impressive feats of durability and endurance. During the search for the Golden Castle, Yongbi was able to fight massive amounts of enemies consecutively without any indication of slowing down. He is also able to take blows from powerful combatants and continue having a prolonged battle with them.Chapter 104 (Yongbi) Even after receiving a wound from a demonic technique which causes extreme pain, Yongbi was able to continue fighting on, dealing grievous wounds to Cruel Moon Archdemon and killing one of the Prelate's bodyguards.Chapter 52 (Yongbi) Another testament to his durability is that he showed no sign of impairment after being impaled with chains controlled by the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword.Chapter 136 (Yongbi) Immense Inner Ki: '''He has been noted to possess incredible inner ki.Chapter 1 (Yongbi) '''Immense Physical Strength: Yongbi possesses great physical strength being able to kill a person with a single kick to the head.Chapter 12 (Yongbi) He is also able to send his enemies flying with a single swing or strike with his staff. Later, he was shown being able to level the ground and rocks with ease.Chapter 80 (Yongbi) Immense Physical Speed: He is extremely quick when evading and attacking being able to flank and bisect Cruel Moon Archdemon before the Prelate could even react. Immense Reflexes: Yongbi has amazing reflexes allowing him to effortlessly evade rapid attacks coming from all directions and counterattack in between. Not even the Eight Docked Gates Formation was enough to breach his defenses.Chapter 49 (Yongbi) Battlefield & Military Expertise: 'Starting at a young age, Yongbi had served the as a general and won countless battles against the barbarians, earning him the title of "Demon of the military". An extremely skilled and formidable military commander, he was capable of engaging in both siege and ground warfare,Chapter 15 (Yongbi 2) and could come up with strategies to bait and entrap his enemies or decimate them with brutal frontal assaults. As Lord Commander of the Black Lancers, he led them to victory in over 30 battles against the barbarians from the South leading to the North (not counting the final battle at the Yogok Gorge).Chapter 24 (Yongbi 2) Yongbi Martial Arts (1).png|Yongbi's skill with a spear. Yongbi Martial Arts (2).png Yongbi Martial Arts (3).png Yongbi Martial Arts (4).png|Yongbi using a staff. Yongbi Martial Arts (5).png Yongbi Martial Arts (6).png Yongbi Martial Arts (7).png Yongbi Martial Arts (8).png|Yongbi using a sword. Yongbi Martial Arts (9).png|Yongbi using a bow. Yongbi Martial Arts (10).png Yongbi Martial Arts (11).png Weapons In the past, Yongbi wielded a spear with such proficiency that he is able to cleave through scores of men with a single swing.Chapter 87 (Yongbi) Later as a bounty hunter in the murim, Yongbi uses a staff and sword as his weapons. He is able to use a staff as a weapon to its maximum advantage, achieving both offense and defense at the same time with a single swing. Those who witnesses his expertise with the staff describes it as if the staff is a living thing, moving around his body on its own accord.Chapter 25 (Yongbi) He was also shown to be very skilled with the bow, he is capable of firing two arrows at once and accurately hit both targets from far away.Chapter 84 (Yongbi) On the rare occasion that Yongbi does use his sword, he was able to instantly bisect a Prelate of the Asura Blood Sect.Chapter 51 (Yongbi) Having close ties to the Grand General, Yongbi trained in the Lu Family's Spear Style, a renowned style of spearmanship known only by those under the Chapter 100 (Yongbi) In addition, as the former Lord Commander of the Black Lancers, Yongbi is well-versed in the Black Lancer techniques: 'Black Lancer Techniques: *'Black Lancers Seven Chained Moves, Adamantine Spiraling Spear: '''Using this technique, Yongbi was able to fend off of the Sword Force generated by the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword.Chapter 135 (Yongbi) *'Black Lancers Seven Chained Moves, Black Shattering Blast' **'Black Shattering Blast, Fire Dragon Rising' **'Black Shattering Blast's, Nine Dragon Fangs: A more powerful variant of the Black Shattering Blast technique, it was able to clash evenly with Goo Hwi's strongest technique, the Fire Demon’s Heaven Incinerating Earth Flame.Chapter 105 (Yongbi) *Black Lancers Seven Chained Moves, Sixteen Black Kill Thrusts' 'Qinggong' [[Lu Family's Spear Style|'Lu Family's Spear Style']] Quotes * (To Hong Ye-Mong) "''If taking responsibility for a mistake that cannot be undone means death, it's not hard to die. At least, not as hard as to live on...!"Chapter 113 (Yongbi) * (After seeing Sanggwan Chaek in the Muhae Valley) "I never had someone I could call Master, I've only had keepers...!"Chapter 133 (Yongbi) Notes & Trivia * Yongbi was able to easily capture Goo Hwi at the beginning of Yongbi the Invincible because Goo Hwi was knocked out by a lightning bolt strike while training his ki under a waterfall.Chapter 13 (Yongbi) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yongbi the Invincible Category:Yongbi the Invincible - A Side Story Category:Gosu (The Master)